SasoDei: For Better or Worse
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Sequel to BHaH. Sasori and Deidara are in a mutual hate with one another, but what happens when bits and pieces of their memories from another life begin to resurface? Will the ex-demon and fallen angel find their way back to each other? Or will they descend into madness due to their own recollection? SasoDei AU. Slight OOC. Shounen-ai/Yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.


**Hello lovelies! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been scrambling around to try and get everything ready for when I went back to school (which my first day was today!) and yeah. I don't see me having much time throughout this school year to update as frequently as I'd like, but I do already have three more updates to other stories just about finished. I'll hopefully have those out this weekend. :3**

 **But in the mean time, I bring you the first chapter for the sequel to BHaH! :D I hope you guys like this one as much as the first one (even though everyone knows that sequels are never as good as the original XD)**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or the characters! All rights belong to the insanely talented Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Arrghhhh! I hate that guy so much, yeah!" Deidara huffed out angrily, slamming the front door to his and Hidan's shared home as he did so. He stomped over to the sofa, plopping down and glaring at nothing in particular as he grumbled a stream of complaints about a certain irritating redheaded coworker.

Hidan glanced over his shoulder to the fuming blonde. "Tough day, blondie?" He asked, drying off his hands and waltzing over to his friend.

Deidara huffed, crossing his arms and mumbling something about how much of a pervy idiotic asshole Sasori was. Hidan hummed, nodding his head as his friend ranted about the ex demon. He couldn't help but to snicker at the fact the two hated each other so much. It was as if nothing had changed since the time the two first met.

They were at each other's throats every time they were in the same room. It was hard to believe that the two once loved each other so deeply. So much so that Sasori was willing to lose all of his demon powers and memories just to be with his beloved fallen angel.

But it seemed as though they no longer felt the same attraction they once did. Could it ever come back to them? Could the burning passion and deep love they once held for each other be ignited once more in the two young men's' hearts? But with the love comes the venom; the memories of each other. The pain, the guilt, the compassion, everything. And with the memories came a chance that it would destroy Sasori and Deidara from the inside out.

The mere thought of Deidara, or Sasori for that matter, losing their minds made Hidan cringe in distaste. He swore he'd protect Deidara and he wasn't about to allow any chance for that to happen. In the process of saving Deidara's sanity, he was saving Sasori's as well. Not that he really cared, but whatever. Bonus maybe?

Hidan was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his friend sigh heavily. Deidara offered the other male a small smile. "Thanks for listening to me rant anyways, Hida-chan."

Hidan blinked before grinning at the blonde. "Anytime, Dei-chan!" He chuckled, wrapping an arm around the other male. "So...What did red do again?" He asked casually, grunting as he was punched roughly on the arm.

"Hidan, you asshat! You weren't even listening to me at all, un!" Deidara half wined half yelled as he jumped to his feet. He sent the albino a half-hearted glare before giving it up and rolling his eyes. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Prick, un."

"Girly ass."

Deidara gapped at Hidan, quickly covering his bottom in defense. "My ass isn't girly, un! It's manly!" He argued, his cheeks heating up as Hidan began laughing at the man's insecurities about his own butt.

He glared at the albino as he continued to laugh. What was so funny? Was he still laughing because he really did have a girly ass? Great. Now he's not going to stop thinking about it! Deidara growled, grabbing his key and marching out the door. "Fuck this, yeah. I'm going out!" He huffed, leaving the cackling albino without an explanation as he slammed the door shut.

What a jerk! He thought as he walked down the street heading no where in particular. _'My butt isn't girly. It's the nicest, manlyest ass ever! Way sexier than that stupid Hidan's.'_ He smirked triumphantly as he just pwned Hidan in his thoughts. Good enough! It was all true anyways!

Deidara glanced behind him, craning his neck back as much as he could to try to see his own bottom. Deciding that he did _not_ have a girl butt, he continued walking, not going anywhere in particular. It was a rather chilly autumn day with the slightest breeze and no sun to be seen as it was shrouded by the overcast. His favourite kind of day.

He closed his eyes and smiled, snuggling into his thin jacket and allowing a calm to wash over him. Opening his eyes, he glanced around to see where his legs had taken him in his state of unawareness. Scanning the area he recognized it as downtown, a thirty minute walk from his home. Guess time flies when you're enjoying yourself, huh?

He shrugged it off and turned to enter a minimart on the corner. As he entered the store, he bumped into someone causing them to drop whatever it was they were carrying. Flustered, he scrambled to help the person pick up their belongings, fixing his gaze to the floor and sputtering out a stream of apologies as he did so.

Picking up a brand new box of tampons the person had just bought, he quickly dropped it and looked up at who he had bumped into with bright red cheeks. However, his expression quickly changed from apologetic and flustered to surprised and confused as he stared back at a rather irritated redhead. _Sasori_.

"What the hell?!" Deidara shouted, standing up and glaring down at the older man as he finished picking up his things. "Watch where you're going, jackass, un."

Sasori scoffed, giving the blonde a dull look as he composed himself. "As I recall, YOU were the one who bumped into ME. Stupid brat." He reminded, examining the other male and smirking.

Deidara huffed, his cheeks tinged pink as he thought for a moment. "Hey wait... What the hell are you doing buying fucking _tampons_ , yeah?"

Sasori's smirk was quickly replaced with a scowl and the faintest of blushes as he tried to explain. "They aren't mine, of course! I was doing some shopping for a friend."

"Pfft. Since when do _you_ have _friends?_ " Deidara asked sceptically.

Sasori covered his heart as if he were wounded at that. "Ouch, Dei. I didn't know you thought so little of me that you would even assume I couldn't make a single friend. How mean~"

Deidara rolled his eyes at the horrible act, prying open the paper bag in Sasori's hands to see what else he had bought. Other than the tampons, there were mints, a box of blue hair dye, and some manga. He raised a brow at the contents, glancing back up at Sasori as he finally snatched the bag away. "Who exactly are you shopping for, un?"

"Well now, that's none of your business, is it?" Sasori questioned, his smirk returning to his lips as he twirled a piece of Deidara's long blonde hair around his slender finger. "Since when did you become so interested in my personal life, _Dei-da-ra-chan~?_ " Each symbol of Deidara's name rolling off of his tongue playfully, an underlying suggestive tone shining through clearly when coupled with the always apparent glint of lust in his mischievous mocha eyes.

Deidara swatted the redhead's hand away, unable to hide his blush at the look. "I'm not! I was just asking, un! It's obviously a girl because of the tampons, unless you're more of a freak then I thought." He paused, eyeing the other male. "Hm... Anyways, I don't care about you or your personal life, yeah. Do whatever freaky shit you want when I'm not around, I couldn't care less."

Sasori licked his lips, eyeing the blonde before him. A sly grin tugging at his lips, he showed off his abnormally sharp teeth and shrugged Deidara's comments off casually. "Alright. Whatever you say, tsundere~" He purred, pushing past the now confused blonde but making sure to 'accidentally' brush his free hand over Deidara's ass and give a quick grope as he passed him.

Deidara stood there, frozen to the spot and blinking rapidly at what just happened. What did he just say? Did Sasori just call him a _tsundere?_ What the hell is that suppose to mean? Was Sasori implying that he had feelings for him but was just playing hard to get or something?! Hold on... Did Sasori just _touch his ass?_ Sexual harassment! He let out a delayed groan of both irritation and frustration before glaring behind him at Sasori's disappearing form in the distance. "Fuck you, asshole, yeah!"

"Maybe later, babe~!" Sasori shouted back before turning a corner out of sight. Deidara stood there, mouth agape as he tried his hardest not to run after the bastard and pummel him into the ground for that.

He glared in that general direction for a while longer before finally regaining his composure and turning to go home. Oh how that damned redhead got under his skin. It pissed him off to no end and yet he couldn't go a single day without some sort of confrontation with the man. Maybe he's hoping one of these times he'll finally win against Sasori. Win what exactly? What kind of game were they playing anyways? He wasn't sure himself, but he did know that he loved to play.

He shook his head, gazing up at the darkening sky, a cool breeze blowing his blonde fringe revealing his usual concealed baby blue eye. Pulling his jacket closer as it was now noticeable that the temperature had dropped significantly since he first ventured out. He began to wonder who Sasori had made friends with. How long had they been friends? Was there really a woman or was he just being a creepy perv? And, was this woman his _girlfriend?_

That last thought bothered him oddly. For some reason the thought of Sasori having a girlfriend just didn't sit right and he couldn't figure out why. Everytime he saw Sasori flirting with someone else or hearing about him sleeping around infuriated him. Was he jealous? Pfft. Hell fucking no! He had no reason to be jealous because he had _no_ feelings or connections with the bastard except that they were forced to be coworkers, but that's it!

But still... He just couldn't put his finger on the feeling, or rather, feelings he was having. They were confusing and he couldn't explain them. Ever since he'd met the redhead he'd felt as though they'd met somewhere before but he knew they hadn't. What was weirder is that Hidan seems to have known Sasori somewhere before as well. But that couldn't be true...right?

Hidan claimed to have just run into him at their workplace and instantly hated him, but he couldn't help but to feel like that wasn't the whole truth. The whole situation was just a confusing mess that he didn't feel like sorting through at the moment. He'd much rather just go home, eat dinner then go to bed and look forward to his two days off away from the insufferable redhead. Maybe he'll stay home and watch some movies or catch up on some TV shows or something unproductive like that. With any luck, Hidan will be called into work and he'll have the whole house to himself.

Yeah, that sounded like heaven right about now. He smiled to himself, all past anger and confusion melting away as his thoughts of a lazy day off alone tomorrow filled his head. If only he knew of the torment and pure agony of his past just waiting to resurface any moment. The barrier protecting him from his memories and utter destruction were thinning each time he made contact with Sasori, and the same fate was sure to claim him as well.

Neither male had any idea what their futures had in store for them. The question was; are they going to join the overwhelming percentage of fallen angels/ex-demons and descend into utter madness? Or were they going to beat the odds and reclaim their memories and their love for one another without a hitch? It was uncertain if either of them would make it through the obstacles to come, but one thing was for certain; they would be finding out just how stable their psyches truly are very soon.

* * *

 **So yeah. Here it is. Beginnings of stories are always so uneventful and boring, aren't they? XD Don't worry, guys, I've got plans and more stuff to come for not only this but my other stories as well. So be on the lookout!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


End file.
